Stay Evil The Story Of M&M
by thenarcus
Summary: Two best friends who lived across the globe who had a passion for wrestling finally met up and trained and fought long and hard through indy shows, TNA and finally WWE to gain their now iconic status. Marc's Point Of View
1. The Royal Prologue

What do you mean _who are you two_? We are the most dominant duo in sports entertainment history, Marcella and Marc, M&M, The Royals! This is about our story, our evolution, from trainee wrestlers, to professional wrestling's most iconic duo, _ever_. So, sit tight and get ready for a wrestling experience like no other. This is Stay Evil, the story of M&M!


	2. CHAPTER 1 bullseye

Urgh, I swore many moons ago that I would never stay in an American hotel again, but I always end up staying in one. I pay all that money and for WHAT? Fifteen minutes to an hour sleep? We may not be able to afford luxury hotels, but you would think spending like forty dollars to stay in a disgusting, rat ridden, bug infested sleaze hole, is out of any equation right? WRONG! Marcella was so tight when it came to hotels, but hell, whenever her head hit the freakin' pillow she was out for the night. It was the night before our debut at one of these cool indy shows in Maryland and this hotel, well, whatever it was, was filthy. I was sitting up in a bed which smelt like rotting flesh whilst crapping myself at every little noise, thinking some abominable cockroach would emerge from the mossy floorboards.

**Marcella; **_GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!_

Is this bitch for REAL? I rolled over to where the crusty alarm clock which read six am. I managed to get out of that vulgar piece of material and springs and dress and wash myself before leaving HELL. We hit the road about twenty past six, so I thought I could get some sleep while Marci took to the road, but she had other plans. Plans which included RAISING her voice every thirty seconds to yell at some old lady or a pigeon, there really was NO NEED! But, I have learned over the years to hush when she's on the wheel, otherwise I get end up with a bruise in some way, shape or form.

I looked at my mobile phone and it read seven am. As I did that I began to hear "Bossy" by Kelis blast out of the glove compartment. Marcella yelled at me to answer, which I did.

**Marc; **_Hellooo?_

**Petulia; **_Yeah hello, it's Petulia Ravencroft from MCW, is Marcella available to talk?_

**Marc; **_Yep, hold on a second._

I held the mobile upto Marcella's ear so she could talk to this snob while driving.

**Petulia; **_Marcella? Yah, hello, its Petulia from MCW, I'm ringing about you and your friends matches tonight, well, there's been a slight problem, surprisingly both of your opponents have been injured, so instead of fobbing the both of you off tonight, we've booked you into a mixed tag team match. Is that alright with you and your friend?_

**Marcella; **_Yeah sure, can you tell us who we are facing?_

**Petulia; **_They are two WWE students. You know that Taryn girl from the diva search? Well it's her and Ted._

**Marcella; **_Ted who?_

**Petulia; **_Ted DiBiase Jr., son of that billion dollar man._

Oh, here we go. Marcella's mouth dropped and this Petulia moron wouldn't hush, so eventually I told her thanks and goodbye as I smacked the bottom of Marcella's jaw, making her mouth slam shut. After her being silenced for over forty-five minutes, we began in pointless chitchat, which didn't last long. I must have fallen asleep, but goodness, my "sis" was shouting AGAIN.

**Marc; **_Marci, what are you shouting at now?_

**Marcella; **_Did you not see that CLOUD? It moved completely in front of my vision, we could have crashed..._

She carried on talking but WHAT was THAT? She was drooling! She was totally thinking about our match tonight with "Teddy Weddy", as she puts it. Marcella pulled over so we could have a quick snack.

**Marc; **_Was someone thinking of their ickle Teddy weddy?_

She gave me that look, woops, looks like I pressed the wrong buttons on a very hungry lady. She threw her sandwich at my head. I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond of having ham and grated cheese down myself.

**Marcella; **_WHAT is wrong with you Marc?_

**Marc; **_Are we nearly there yet?_

**Marcella; **_Don't you dare say anything to Teddy tonight or I will hang you from the ceiling by your balls. Have you got it?_

This is why I loved her. We both ended up laughing at that last comment of hers before she pulled back onto the road. For some odd reason, the last hour zoomed by. Maybe because we blasted some of our favourite tunes out of the opened windows of our jeep and sung along to them. She eventually pulled up outside Maryland Championship Wrestling. We both got our bags from the boot of the jeep and turned around to see our opponents for tonight, Ted and Taryn. Of course, Marci dropped her bags and stared into Ted's eyes, catching flies. To break up all the awkwardness, I extended my right arm to Ted and we shook hands.

**Ted; **_Like a true Englishman, haha._

What? That was just about the CORNIEST thing anyone has ever said. Infact, I'd go as far to say I'm embarrassed for him for saying that to someone. Goodness. I elbowed Marcella in the side, as standing outside was beginning to irk me. I asked Ted and Taryn if they'd take us both in to wherever we could talk tonight's match over. He told us to follow Taryn and himself. Taryn took the lead and entered the building, followed by Ted, me and nobody. What? NOBODY? Urgh. We got to this small room anyway. I put my stuff down as Ted began to look about for Marcella.

**Ted; **_Where's your friend, Marcella?_

**Marc; **_Ah, I'll go get her, she's probably gone to the toilet, sh-_

**Ted; **_-Why would she go to the toilet?_

**Marc; **_Ermm..she likes to inspect the sinks._

Oh my god. What the hell am I on about? I guess being round an up and coming WWE superstar is a bit intimidating, even though he looks as tough as candyfloss.

**Ted; **_She likes to inspect the sinks?_

**Marc; **_Who?_

**Ted; **_Your friend, Marcella. You just said that._

**Marc; **_No, wait, yeah._

I guess having twenty minutes sleep just hit me. Ted was looking at me like I was a man dressed up in a banana costume.

**Marc; **_Erm Ted, could you fetch me a glass of water please?_

**Ted; **_Sure thing._

Of course I wasn't going to drink the damn water; I had something else to do with it. Ted handed it me and began to talk as I exited the room. I walked through reception and out to the car park where my best friend was still STANDING with her mouth wide open and her eyes as wide as Awesome Kong's thighs. I stormed upto her like a little girl and threw the glass of water over her face. She spazzed out and fell on the floor. Ted, oddly, came after me. He seen Marcella who was now sitting on the car park floor cross-legged with wet hair stuck to her face. She smiled and gave Ted a little wave as I dropped the glass, allowing it to smash onto the ground below.

Five more minutes and we had to be out there in front of the barbaric Baltimore crowd. "Ice Breaker" had blasted through little arena, as Taryn and Ted walked past us, giving us a thumbs up. They headed out through the curtain together as the crowd cheered them on. I looked over to Marcella who didn't look all that nervous. We'd done hundreds of these indy shows before, but this one was different, I don't know why but I just had a funny feeling about this one. "

**Marc; **_You excited?_

**Marcella; **_Yeah and the fact that talent scouts from WWE, TNA and some other promotions are gonna be here, it's so exciting! This could be our big break!_

**Marc; **_WHAT? Talent scouts? WWE? TNA? Other promotions? And exactly when were you planning of telling me?_

That's why it was different! I knew something was funny about this place. Marcella looked at me like "oops" as our entrance music, "Shine" by HEMME began to play. Marci smiled and took my hand as we headed out through the curtain. We were booked in for the main event match, which was cool. We had a shared gimmick. It was like Paul and Katie-Lea Burchill's gimmick, without the incestuous-ness. We played trash talking, people hating, brother and sister who were just a little bit psychotic; the crowd always hated us, it was real fun!

_**The bell rang in the arena.**_

**Ring Announcer; **_Ladies and Gentlemen the following intergender tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring from New Orleans, Taryn Terrel! And her tag team partner, from Clinton, Mississippi, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds, Ted DiBiase Jr!___

_**The crowd came alive for the two loved babyfaces in the ring. **_

**Ring Announcer;**___And their opponents, from 'somewhere better than here', Marc and Marcella, they, are M&M!_

_**Of course the crowd booed for the siblings they loved to hate. Marcella entered the ring as Marc took his place on the apron as the music died and the match begun! Marcella began shouting abuse at Taryn whilst shoving her hand into her face, almost like a school bull would. Marcella then kicked Taryn in the abdomen, making her fall to her knees. She then screamed in Taryn's face before grabbing ahold of her hair and tossing her across the ring. Marci walked toward her and got a fist to her gut. The crowd cheered as Taryn tried to come back, but Marcella kneed her in the side of the face, knocking her back down. Marci then picked her up and slapped her back down. She then turned around, pointing at Ted, throwing abuse at him, but she was rolled up from behind. 1, 2, Marc ran in and dragged Taryn off of Marci by her hair. Ted then ran in for the save and speared Marc. Marc fell down and rolled to the outside. Ted went back to his corner where Taryn tagged him in. Ted versus Marcella. Marcella rolled her eyes before walking up to him. She planted a kiss on his lips to distract him, as her brother Marc ran into the ring and slammed Ted's head to the mat. Marc went to his corner where Marcella tagged him in. Marc got back into the ring and began stomping on Ted's chest before picking him up. He then put Ted's head in between his thighs to execute a powerbomb or a piledriver move. However, Ted lifted Marc up by his legs and spun him around before slamming him down using a water-wheel-slam. He went for the cover. 1, 2, kick out. Ted then locked in a headlock to Marc. Somehow Marc reversed it and picked up Ted and delivered an excellent sidewalk slam. While Ted was down, Marc grabbed ahold of both his legs and smirked. Marcella screamed with joy and began clapping and shouting 'it's over, it's over!'. He spun Ted round and round until Ted's back lifted off the canvas. Marc then let go, sending Ted through one of the middle ropes and out to the floor outside. Marcella got in the ring with Marc as they took time out to pose, rubbing it in their opponents face that they're in control. The crowd booed heavily at them. Taryn hopped off the apron and checked on Ted, but by this time, Marcella and Marc were already out of the ring. Marc walked upto Taryn and Taryn, looking frightened of him, turned around and was floored by a Light's Out from Marcella! Marci then jumped on top of Taryn while she was on the floor and began clawing at her face and hitting her. Marc was in front of Ted, cheering on Marci, so Ted got up, without his knowledge and grabbed ahold of Marc's head and bashed it off the apron, sending him into the ring. Marcella looked up but was kicked in the face by Ted! The crowd went nuts as Ted slid back into the ring and began suplexing, clotheslining and throwing Marc everywhere! Ted had Marc up on top of his shoulders, ready to deliver a scoop lift slam, a vengeful Marcella slides into the ring and swings her leg, kicking Ted in between the legs, causing herself and Marc to be disqualified. Ted dropped Marc, but Marc recovered rapidly. Marc picked up Ted on top of his shoulders, Marcella grabbed ahold of his head as the two delivered a double team flapjack to him, or as M&M like to call it, The Hitlist! Marc and Marcella then posed for the booing crowd as Ted rolled out of the ring, where Taryn was, to check on him.**_

We headed to the back after that awesome match to be greeted by Ted on the other side of the curtains.

**Ted; **_Great match guys! The crowd were really amped up!_

**Marcella; **_Thanks Teddy._

Oh shit. Her face turned beetroot red after she realised she said that. She looked at me as a way of trying to worm her out of this embarrassing situation. But "Teddy" spoke again.

**Ted; **_Hey, how would you two like to come for a drink with me later?_

**Marc; **_Sorry, Ted, we really cant, we've got to get back home. Maybe another time we see you?_

Ted nodded and waved us off as we headed down to a lockerroom. We got into one of the lockerrooms and sat down. That match was totally nuts, it was one of my favourite to compete in, ever!

**Marc; **_That was SO awesome!_

**Marcella; **_Marc, I kissed Teddy._

**Marc; **_I kinda noticed. Now shall we sta-_

**Marcella; **_I kissed Teddy._

As I went to raise my voice, the lockerroom door opened. I looked over to Marci who was still in away with the fairies in lala land. The people who entered were a bunch of five who were signed with TNA. There was Angelina Love, SoCal Val, Velvet Sky, Samoa Joe and ODB. Maybe they were lost or maybe we were in their lockerroom. Oops. They all stood together and smiled. Velvet Sky, better known as Talia Madison, walked over to us. She extended her hand to us, but Marcella was still being a faggy, so I shook hands with Velvet.

**Velvet; **_Hey. I'm Jamie; this is Valerie, Joe, Jessica and Lauren. _

**Marc; **_Nice to meet you all._

**Velvet; **_We are from TNA and we were told to visit this event to see if there were any talented men or women worth TNA's time, and I think we've found it._

**Marc; **_Oh right. Is that a way of telling us to get out?_

Angel (Lauren) Williams, known in TNA as Angelina Love, laughed, and walked over to us with Samoa Joe. The obviously knew I was very uncomfortable around really famous people. I'd never been face to face with four huge wrestling stars before.

**Angelina; **_No silly._

**Joe; **_We want you two to come and try out for TNA._

TNA? Oh my god! I nearly choked on my tongue with the shock of what he just said.

**Marc; **_You want us two, me and Marcella, to try out for TNA?_

Well, we knew something would break Marcella's dream up. As I said that she snapped out of her daydream and looked over to Joe, who was standing in front of her.

**Marcella; **_WHO is this buffoon standing in front of me, BLOCKING my vision?_

Great. Blow it why don't you. I was so mad, how could she yell something like that when these five want us to GO TO TNA!? I uncomfortably giggled a little to make out that Marcella was just kidding. I looked over to Marci and elbowed her in the side.

**Marc; **_Marcella, you know these guys right, from TNA? Love, Sky, Joe, Val and ODB? You know.._

**Marcella; **_Oh, are you five lost or something? _

**Marc; **_Marci, they want us to go and try out for TNA and go for an interview. That's good._

I could tell by the expression on Marcella's face that she would rather not go to TNA. She wanted to be around "Teddy Weddy" and John Cena and the rest of those guys. What the hell is wrong with her now? Her face lit up.

**Marcella; **_GUYS! I KISSED TEDDY!_

Wonderful, Marci. Velvet Sky began to giggle as she came and sat in between me and Marcella.

**Marcella; **_Velvet, will Teddy be there in TNA?_

**Velvet; **_Uuhhh…Totally.,_

**Marcella; **_Then we are there. Aren't we bro?_

I was all giddy like a spanny. We were officially going to be interviewed at TNA! Hoorah! Velvet handed us over a number for TNA's head talent office and I gave her my number. She told us that TNA would ring either sometime tomorrow or the day after. All the TNA guys left our lockerroom, so I decided to leave Marcella to her own faggy devices as I went to shower. She was actually really happy, for once!


	3. CHAPTER 2 feel good time

The four TNA girls and Samoa Joe certainly did ask TNA management for a tryout interview two days after they seen us compete at MCW. So, we packed our bags and headed straight for Florida. So, there we were in the disgusting climate which was Orlando, Florida. We were inside the TNA headquarters though, which was air conditioned, so it wasn't as bad as being outside in that killing heat. Not only was I a little nervous, but the heat wasn't helping. I swear I was coming out in heat rashes all over. We were sitting down in the reception area, when Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, commonly known as Angel Williams and Talia Madison, came over to us all chipper. The two seemed more excited than me and Marci put together. The two Knockouts stood before us, as Marcella shook hands with both ladies.

**Marcella; **_Hey Talia and Angel. It's nice to see yous both again! I'm sorry about before-_

**Marc; **_-Marci here, took her medicine this time._

I was chuckling to myself at that comment, but before I knew it, a small leather bag smacked me in the face. Marci flicked her hair back and turned to me, smirking, with an "oopsy" look upon her face. She so knows I'm right. Angelina and Velvet began talking about us but their conversation was over within a flash, as Angel grabbed ahold of my hand all excitable, what had gotten into this girlie?

**Angelina; **_Marc! It's time for your interview!_

OH WHAT!? My interview. Goodness, I'm never any good with these interviews. I got up and straightened down my clothes. We got near the interview door as Marci stuck both thumbs up to me, but, of course, like we do, I shown her the V sign, smirked, and headed into the interview room. I'm not going to bore everyone with the details of the interview, but Jeff Jarrett, the interviewer, told me, and Angel who had come in with me, that I would be debuting tonight alongside Marcella and The Beautiful People! I was gob smacked, astounded infact. The officials here at TNA hadn't actually seen us wrestle. But as soon as I said that, Jarrett whipped out a tape of me and my 'sister' wrestling. Riiight. Anyway, the interview was over and I could now let my hair down, so to speak. I was so thrilled and I had a rush of energy as I came out of the interview room, so I sped out throwing my arms up in the air and kicking my legs about. Everyone who saw that must of thought I'd just been released from some mental home, but I don't care; he just told me that Marci and I got the job! Of course I wasn't going to tell Marci, but she knew everything was great when I waddled out of the room like a dancing fool. Velvet then got ahold of Marcella's hand and took her to the room as Angel walked me over to a vending machine. I was so thirsty, damn this Florida heat! I slapped the stupid machine about ninety times as it swallowed my money. Again, anyone who must be watching me must of thought I was a total nutcase. I mean, what sane person slaps vending machines? Anyway, my drink finally decided to get out and I opened it and sat down next to Angel. That drink was like better than heaven. You see, me and the heat don't get on; at ALL!

**Angelina; **_So, you and Marcella are really tight, that's cool. Yous will fit in great here at TNA._

**Marc; **_Yeah? I hope so._

What a short lived conversation. Marcella then came bouncing out the interview room, running over to me. Oh hell no. The mong dived onto me. I guess she was happy. Well, we were going to be the new stars of TNA, hah. The four of us sat in the reception area for a bit and just chatted. Love and Sky told us a lot about the business and who's nice and who's not so nice backstage, which was good, because knowing me I'd end up flaffing about like a hippo in front of one of the nasties here.

It was about three o clock now, and me and Marcella were dressed in our casual clothes. Betty Page, one member of TNA's creative team, approached us. We were all excited as we were about to find out our new name changes and gimmicks for tonight's TNA iMPACT! taping. This weird lady started talking, but I couldn't help but stare at that mole on her chin. It had two long grey hairs poking out. It was disgusting. Luckily, Marci noticed me and thumped me in the side, to make me stop staring at that beastly thing on her chin.

**Betty; **_Did you hear that Marc?_

She was talking to me? Oopsy.

**Marc; **_Sorry, I didn't quite hear you. My mind was somewhere else._

**Marcella; **_*Mumbles* as well as your EYES!_

I darted a dirty look right at Marcella, who was rolling her eyes at me.

**Betty; **_Son, your name change is the Doctor. You will play the 'fixer' of The Beautiful People. You will fix their problems and such, you understand? You would of seen it many times before here on TNA._

**Marc; **_Yeah, okay cool._

She handed me a sheet of paper which told me about my gimmick description and my role in TNA. It was actually really awesome. I got to talk trash and make fun of half the roster! YAYY!

**Betty; **_Now your gimmick is different, Marcella. You are the newest Knockout to join The Beautiful People. You act how they act; like an air headed bimbo with a chip on your shoulder. Got it?_

**Marcella; **_Hah, bitch, I have a PHD in that._

Marcella stood their all smug as I smacked my forehead at her twattiness. Betty looked at her like she had just arrived from Bulgaria in a rubber dingy. But she shrugged it off and handed Marcella the papers. Marcella's face dropped. I wonder what was up? Oh, I was sure going to find out as her voice reached the highest decibel in history.

**Marcella; **_WHAT? WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING ON TV WITH A NAME LIKE THAT!!_

**Betty; **_What's wro-_

**Marcella; **_-SUGAR PIE?! SUGAR FUCKING PIE!?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!_

LMFAO! Sugar Pie? Oooh, this is great. Well it isn't, pfft, what am I talking about. It sucks to be her. Eventually, after all of the VERY LOUD and angry nonsense, Betty agreed to go with a name change with Marci, a name change which suited Marci more than Sugar Pie would ever! Mercedes Valentine; the Italian bitch. It had quite a ring to it I thought. Anyway, I was happy with my gimmick and such. That year of learning to be a professional wrestling manager finally had paid off! I got to be a manager. It was pretty exciting for someone who's only televised appearance was dancing in front of the camera on the local news.

It was time.


	4. CHAPTER 3 freakshow

_**The lights dimmed in the Universal Studios arena as "Beautiful People" blasted onto the PA system. The crowd booed heavily as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, The Beautiful People, made their way out from the back. As per usual, Love stood over Sky, who crawled under her legs and lifted herself up as David Penzer, the ring announcer, introduced them.**_

**David Penzer;**___Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Angelina Love and Velvet Sky; The Beautiful People!_

_**The two looked at each other and smirked before walking down the ring, throwing abuse at the crowd. The ladies got into the ring as they usually do, to tease the crowd, and were greeted by SoCal Val. Val smiled and handed the ladies microphones as the music died. Val went to exit the ring but was pulled back by Velvet Sky.**_

**Velvet Sky;**___Hey SoCal Val, don't leave, come, come stay here with us._

**Angelina Love; **_Yeah Val, don't be shy. _

**Velvet Sky;**___Angelina, she's bound to be shy, she's standing with the two hottest things on television!_

_**Velvet Sky and Angelina Love high five in the middle of the ring as SoCal Val stands there looking tremendously confused. Angelina walked upto Val and pulled a sad face, Val looked at her in a comforting way. She was passed a microphone by David Penzer.**_

**SoCal Val; **_Angelina, what's wrong?_

**Angelina Love; **_It's just that, you're so pretty and those other Knockouts, well, I don't see how they can be so mean about you! _

_**SoCal Val looked shocked and looked around at the booing audience. She looked over to Velvet who also, had a sad expression upon her face.**_

**Velvet Sky;**___Unfortunately Val, it's true._

**SoCal Val; **_Wh..what? I don't understand._

**Angelina Love; **_Your "friend", Salinas._

**SoCal Val; **_What about her?_

**Velvet Sky;**___Do you really want to know? I mean, we wouldn't want to make you sad, Val._

**SoCal Val; **_Just tell me, please._

**Angelina Love; **_She's jealous of you. She's jealous of your gorgeous red locks. She told me so. She says you want to be her and you so know what? She even told me that you stood on the corner outside her house, waiting for sex from PENSIONERS._

**Velvet Sky;**___Yeah, and she told me that you have a chest the size of a seven year old boy! But, seriously, she's just JEALOUS because she has to get implants to make hers the size they are. But that's not all._

**Angelina Love;**___Not even close to all._

**Velvet Sky; **_She said watching you eat, was like feeding time at the monkey section in the zoo._

**Angelina Love;**___But oh, Val, that fake Spanish weirdo isn't the only Knockout who has a total BITCH!_

**Velvet Sky; **_Oh no. How would you feel if your other good friend, that disgusting, bald freak, Roxxi, was being a bitch?_

**Angelina Love;**___And that manjaw, Traci, has had a few words to say about you aswell._

**Velvet Sky; **_But there's one Knockout who's almost as much of a backstabber as Salinas._

**Angelina Love;**___The filthiest thing alive.._

**The Beautiful People; **_ODB!_

_**Val now, was awfully upset, and in tears. She couldn't take these mind games that The Beautiful People were playing on her. But, they were soon cut off by "To Live To Die In LAX". An irate Salinas with microphone in hand, rushed down to the ring as Val quickly exited. Salinas slid into the ring and got up to her feet as her music fades as she raises the microphone to her mouth.**_

**Salinas;**___Who do you two sluts think you are? Talking trash about me and the other Knockouts backstage? Well, I'm here now, how about you say all that crap to my FACE. _

**Angelina Love; **_Salinas dearest, you're a total freak._

**Velvet Sky;**___Angelina's right Sal, you need a Doctor._

_**Salinas looks at The Beautiful People, but her concentration is sent down the ramp as "Angel On My Shoulder, The Beautiful People's theme song, begins to play throughout the arena. Salinas keeps checking behind her incase The Beautiful People pull a fast one on her and attack her from behind, but smoke begins to pour out of the entrance hole. A figure is then seen; a figure of a tallish man. A man walks out dressed casually gripping onto a clipboard, with a stethoscope around his neck. He smirks as he enters the ring. The song fades away as he is handed a microphone. He begins to speak and reveals a British accent.**_

**The Doctor;**___Nice to see you again girls._

**Velvet Sky;**___It's always a pleasure._

**The Doctor;**___So, Salinas, according to my papers here, I understand you haven't been to the doctors in quite a while. Of course, if there are any reasons I understand they're totally personal and I won't bother asking you here. But, what I will give you is a Vaccination!_

_**Salinas looks around all confused but is kicked in the gut by The Doctor. He spins her around and hits her with a Full Nelson Bulldog, knocking her out. The Beautiful People begin to laugh and shout at a downed Salinas. The crowd boo. The tron then lights up and shows the other members of LAX backstage, tied up to stretchers. The crowd begin to boo more and chant all sorts of things.**_

**The Doctor;**___Salinas, I'm afraid your friends won't be coming to your aid tonight. You see, they had an appointment with me earlier, and they just didn't want to leave._

_**The Doctor, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love all begin to laugh but the party is soon crashed as three angry looking Knockouts come raging out from behind the curtains; Traci Brooks, Roxxi and ODB! The Doctor tosses Salinas over the ropes as The Beautiful People await the attack from the three babyfaces. The first to slide in was Traci, but she was pulled by the hair, away from Velvet and Love, by The Doctor. The Doctor tossed out Traci Brooks as ODB and Roxxi assaulted Velvet and Love. "Angel On My Shoulder" blared again, drowning out the crowd's reactions and the screaming going on in the ring as a woman then came walking out with a microphone.**_

**Unknown Woman;**___CUT THE MUSIC! I SAID CUT THE MUSIC!_

_**The music died as ODB and Roxxi stopped their assault on Velvet Love Entertainment and flung their attention to the woman on the stage.**_

**Unknown Woman;**___You two. Yeah I'm talking to yous, baldy and the tranny. What do you think you are DOING?! Breathing the same AIR as The Beautiful People?! Velvet and Angelina told us about these disgusting specimens, but yous two are far more uglier than I could imagine in person. I thought yous looked bad on TV, but woah, I guess the TV drops about seventy pounds off the pair of you._

_**This unknown lady had distracted ODB and Roxxi long enough for Velvet Sky and Angelina Love to regain themselves. The Beautiful People then knocked over ODB and Roxxi, as this lady made her way into the ring. ODB was knocked out with Angelina and Velvet Sky's double team move; the Russian leg sweep (from Velvet) then the high mafia kick (by Love). The ladies threw poor ODB out to the outside as The Doctor grabbed ahold of Roxxi as the unknown woman retrieved a fallen mic. **_

**Unknown Woman;**___You see hun, I'm not an ordinary woman. You mess with The Beautiful People which means you mess with me. I am Mercedes Valentine, the newest member of The Beautiful People, and you, you bald twat, are about to suffer the Valentine Massacre. _

_**The unknown woman, now known as Mercedes Valentine, dropped the mic. The Doctor released Roxxi as Mercedes delivered a high kick to the head of Roxxi, busting the side of her head open and sending her crashing down to the mat. "Angel On My Shoulder" blasts over the arena as Velvet Sky, The Doctor, Mercedes Valentine and Angelina Love all raise their hands as iMPACT! goes to a commercial break.**_


	5. CHAPTER 4 piece of me

Wow! That was amazing! It was truly awesome, and I'm glad I did it with my best friend too. Me and Marcella debuted to the world on TNA iMPACT! My god! It's just, ahhhhh! Urgh, all this fun made me forget that I was probably sweaty and disgusting, as the humidity in the building was so powerful. Velvet, Love and the other knockouts involved in the segment were all mingling with each other as Marcella began to speak.

**Marcella; **_Marcy-pooo?_

**Marc; **_Yessyy-pooo?_

**Marcella; **_You smell like pooo. _

WHAT?! Was she joking or did I smell? Well, it didn't take much for me to get paranoid about that anyway, so, I flicked her faggy ear and headed to our lockerroom. I flung my clothes to the side where my bag was and headed into the shower area. As I was washing myself, I heard voices in the lockerroom. Greeaaat. Marcella had brought the girls in the lockerroom and there's me going to walk out in the nude, as I didn't think anyone would of come back so quick. So, I decided to stay in the shower until the voices went, even though I was already 'squeaky clean'! The voices didn't seem to go away; they just seemed to get louder and louder and deeper and deeper. These girls must have eaten something bad for lunch, or these girls had miraculously turned into men. Ohh shit. My thoughts soon came true as about twenty sweaty naked TNA wrestlers came charging for the shower area. I wanted to leave so badly but they all came upto me and started to talk. The guys I know usually don't talk to you while you're standing in a shower area BUCK NAKED! They were like, 'hey, you're the new guy!'. How about leave me alone so I can put clothes on. Weirdo's. So the freaks all hugged me before I was allowed to LEAVE the shower area. Never, NEVER EVER again will I shower in these SHOWER AREAS! I do NOT want another NAKED man that close to me, EVER! Being around and throwing around half naked guys in the ring I can handle, because they are somewhat clothed, being around naked men in a shower area, yeah, that will NOT be happening anytime soon, I can tell you THAT.

Anywho, extreme twatty over-exaggeration over, I turned back up to the hallway where Marcella was with Raisha Saeed and Awesome Kong. I ran over and all I heard from one of the girls was 'let's fling him to China!'. I smiled and bumped Marci to get into the little circle. I purposely put on the worlds scariest expression and yelled to her about naked men. We waved Kong and Saeed off before leaving, screeching to one another about freaks and naked freaks.


	6. CHAPTER 5 all about us

For three months into our TNA career my "sister" seriously couldn't be any happier! We spent those three months helping The Beautiful People win matches, mouthing off backstage, bagging people, living life as super hated heels, which was really actually awesome and having run-in's with Jim Cornette! Anyway, tonight was our first match in TNA live at Hard Justice, one of TNA's biggest pay-per-views. We were set to appear in a backstage segment first, before being thrown into our match, so we were just chilling backstage in our lockerroom with Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. We'd become really close to those two. The four of us were just lounging around, being foolish and talking nonsense, as usual.

**Marcella; **_Oooh Cenaaa..._

**Velvet; **_Enough of Mr John Cena, Marci!_

**Angelina; **_Aren't you two at all nervous about your debut match tonight?_

_Like, I had this friend, wrestler of course; he debuted on some indy show and broke both his legs and got hit through a table, permanently hurt his back. He got sent straight to the hospital, man, poor guy, he could never wrestle again._

Marcella stopped daydreaming about Cena, Velvet looked across and I did too to Angelina, way to go Ang.

**Marc; **_Way to boost our confidence Laura._

**Angelina; **_What?_

Ughh, oh well. She knew I wasn't being mean. We were on in like five minutes, so Love and Sky left as myself and Marci got ready. But there was a knock on our door. I walked over half dressed and opened it, Kong walked through wearing a long red dress and a checkered hat. She danced in as I shut the door behind her. Kia was so nice, she was always so bubbly, but sometimes it was too much.

**Kong; **_Yo dawgs! Me and a few other homies are going shopping tomorrow, so I dropped by to tell yous that you are coming too! Laters!_

Kia left so quickly neither of us got to say a word to her. Oh well, it should be fun. One of the producers then came to get us, telling us we need to get moving, because we're on now!

_**The scene faded from another Lauren interview to The Doctor and Mercedes Valentine, who are looking around the office of Jim Cornette. The Doctor picks up a photo frame, which inside holds a picture of Cornette and some family members. He shows Mercedes and the two burst out laughing, however, the door then slams open and in comes Mr Jim Cornette.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_Doctor, PUT THAT DOWN!___

_**The Doctor smirks before dropping it onto the floor. He shrugs as Cornette glares and Mercedes chuckles. **_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___Corn-bread, why did you want to see us? Our schedule is totally hefty and busy; we really don't have time for this, whatever this is._

_**Mercedes folds her arms as Cornette leans up against his desk, he pushes up his glasses and glares at the pair.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_I'm sick and tired of the two of you running your mouths and interfering in other peoples matches AND trying to outsmart ME!_

**The Doctor; **_It wouldn't be hard to outsmart a useless pig like you._

**Jim Cornette; **_WATCH your damn mouth! Now I'm SICK of you both, it's been three months since the pair of you horrible idiots shown up here in TNA and it's about time you took part in a wrestling match, IN the ring! And Mercedes, don't give me the pathetic excuse that you broke your neck, you used that to get out of the summer bikini battle royal last week._

**Mercedes Valentine;**___Yeah well Corn-bread, it was like a false alarm, plus, those dirty biatches have head lice and my beautiful hair costs more than your life Corny. So no, you can't be putting me or The Doctor in ANY kind of match tonight! _

**Jim Cornette; **_Oh and why is that Mercedes? What did you break this time? Maybe it was a nail?_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___No need to be sarcastic you geekfaced tramp. My arm is broken okay, I'm in so much pain and Doc over here needs to aid it better._

_**The Doctor nods as Mercedes fakes a sad face. Cornette shoves Mercedes arm. She glares at him.**_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___WHAT are you doing? _

**Jim Cornette; **_Oh ,that's very broken, you probably want to get that checked out by a REAL doctor. _

_**The Doctor glares at Cornette as Mercedes fakes to cry. She clenches her arm in "pain". Cornette slams his hand down on his desk, which gets both heels attention. They both look up at Jim, who is irate beyond belief. **_

**Jim Cornette; **_RIIIIIIIIGHT! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU two WILL wrestle tonight otherwise you will be FIRED and sent THROUGH the floor by an Abyss Black Hole SLAM!_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___Whatever Corn-bread--_

**The Doctor; **_--Get over yourself Cornette, you drama queen. Never in a million years would neither of us step foot inside the ring with that smelly hobo, Abyss. You know what Cornette? The man's probably carries more diseases than your MOTHER!_

_**Cornette slaps The Doctor so hard in the face, he falls back into the wall. Doc clutches his face as Mercedes gets up in Cornette's face.**_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___OH look, ANOTHER scandal from good ol' Corn-bread. What's the matter with you? You're always slapping wrestlers that are better than YOU!_

**Jim Cornette; **_RIGHT! Shut your damn mouth you slut and listen up! You two will get in that ring tonight and face off against Traci Brooks--_

**The Doctor;**___--that's the bitch who you're sleeping with, right?_

**Jim Cornette; **_AND her tag team partner….ABYSS!_

_**The Doctor and Mercedes look slightly shocked, and scared. However they laugh Cornette off.**_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___Corn-bread, you've just kissed goodbye two of TNA's stars._

**Jim Cornette; **_Oh finally, you two are leaving?_

**Mercedes Valentine;**___No loser, Abyss and Brooks. Me and Doc are gonna put them both on the injured list….PERMANENTLY!_

_**The Doctor and Mercedes Valentine both leave as Jim Cornette looks around, not knowing what to do…**_

_**It wasn't long until the brother and sister duo were due for their debut match. The crowd was going crazy as the unlikely tag partners of Abyss and Traci Brooks were in the ring. However "All About Us" by TATU played on the PA system as David Penzer was heard.**_

**David Penzer;** _…..and their opponents making their TNA debut match…Mercedes Valentine and The Doctor… THE ROYALS!!!_  
_**  
Mercedes and The Doctor are seen at the top of the tunnel as smoke clears. The Doctor holds his signature clipboard as Mercedes had her own brown paper bag. They strutted down the ramp yelling at the crowd. The crowd hurled abuses back to sibling duo. As the evil duo entered the ring cautiously, Mercedes yelled for Traci to get "her skanky ass" in the ring. So Mercedes and Traci were jawjacking in the middle of the six sided ring. Valentine went to slap the veteran, Traci Brooks, but Brooks blocked it and delivered her own slap. With that Mercedes cowered in the ropes holding her jaw. Mercedes yelled for Traci to back up and Valentine racked her in the eyes. So Miss Valentine took a simple bow as The Doctor cheered his older sister. Mercedes gave Traci a series of clubbing blows to the back. Valentine took the opportunity to choke Traci; however, the referee admonished 'Cedes. The Doc egged his sister on as she kicked at Traci. Mercedes went for a sloppy pin and Traci kicked out at one. So 'Cedes pulls a fat fit. Mercedes then grabs Traci by the hair and hits a neckbreaker using the hair. Valentine tags out to her brother. The Doctor smirks as he tells everyone the match is over and that he got her. The Doctor went to grab Traci's leg, but Traci kicked him right in the forehead. The Doctor went down, and Traci made a much needed tag to Abyss. Abyss came raging into the ring as the Doctor crawled back into his own corner. He tagged in his sister. However, she tagged him back in. So they were tagging each other in several times, until the referee forces Mercedes into the ring. She gulps as Abyss gives out this ear shattering scream. He eventually backs the Italian Biatch into a corner. However, Mercedes lets out a defiant scream and tells him to back out of her gorgeous face. He went to clothesline Mercedes but she escapes through his legs. She points to her head signalling that she is oh so smarter than Abyss. Unfortunately, he grabs Valentine's leg and pulls her towards him. Abyss went for the Black Hole Slam, but Mercedes messes up his disgusting mask. She randomly gave this screech about a WWE superstar, John Cena, asking for his whereabouts. Abyss looked more enraged as he grabs Mercedes by the hair. The Doctor entered the ring and smacked Abyss in the back of the head, so Abyss would let go of his older sister. The plan worked out and Mercedes crawled rather quickly to her brother and tagged him in. The Doc ran into the ring and received a clothesline by Abyss. However, The Doctor got up and slapped the taste out of Abyss' mouth. Doc then hit a dropkick on a stun Abyss. However, offence on Abyss was short lived. As The Doctor was going to drive his knee into Abyss' head, he missed. Surprisingly, Mercedes patted her brother through the ropes to see if he was okay and that earned her the right to be the legal person on her team. She screamed and shrieked as Abyss grabbed her by the hair and pulled through the ropes. Mercedes unexpectedly tapped out screaming to leave her precious hair alone. The referee rang the bell and declared Abyss and Traci the winners. However, The Royals were not pleased at all. Mercedes had a few choice words with the referee before she actually punched him in the face. The Doctor had his clipboard when Traci launched herself into him. Unfortunately for her, she tasted the clipboard, which snapped in half over the Canadian's face. Abyss grabbed Mercedes hair, after she knocked the ref out and lifted her up over his shoulders, but Awesome Kong came running down the ramp, followed by the sinister Syrian, Raisha Saeed. 'Cedes kicked her way off of Abyss as Kong entered the ring and got up in the face of Abyss. Saeed entered and came between the two, slapping Abyss. Abyss raised his fist, ready to hit the Syrian Princess, but Kong intervened and clotheslined Abyss to the mat. She then lifted him up and sent him back down with an Awesomebomb. The Royals shove Traci's lifeless carcass into the ring before Mercedes grabbed one of the paper bags out of her back pocket and shoved it over Traci's head. She then passed one to The Doctor, who placed one over Abyss' head. The Doctor raises one of Kong's arms as Mercedes raises the other, as Raisha Saeed pulls a mic out of her dress.**_

**Raisha Saeed;** _STUPID PATHETIC MORONS! _

_**The Doctor smirks as he gets the microphone off of Raisha.**_

**The Doctor;** _Traci, Abyss, if you two actually make it to iMPACT! this coming Thursday, you'd best watch every single step you make, look behind every door and around every corner, because Awesome Kong might just be there, ready to pounce on you, or Raisha Saeed might pop up and blind you with her Syrian sand! You see losers, now we have Kong and Saeed on our side, we are probably..no wait, we ARE the most DOMINANT, intimidating faction in this history of wrestling. _

_**The Doctor then hands a smug Mercedes Valentine the microphone.**_

**Mercedes Valentine;** _Of course we are Doc. There's you, the most talented evil doctor out there, there's The Beautiful People, their good looks put everyone to shame. Then there's Saeed, the wisest and most conning of them all, oh, then there's me of course, the fiercest Italian Biatch with one hell of an attitude. And now, now we have Awesome Kong, the monster knockout, you people seen how she crushed that "UGLIEEEEE" reject Abyss, she's the most powerful force in TNA. So take note Gail, Taylor, ODB, Roxxi and the rest of you wenches back there, next time you want to mess with royalty, don't, unless you want to be Awesomebombed back to the grotty little hole you came out from. Holler!_

_**The Royals high five and mouth 'HOLLER!' as "All About Us" by Tatu hits the arena, and the foursome leave the ring, as the scene fades to a quick commercial break. **_

Wow-wee! That was awesome, I was still buzzing after coming back through the tunnel to the backstage area. Marci had a huge grin on her face, but it wasn't as big as Kia's, which was at either ear. She glomped me, Melissa and Marci.

**Kong; **_Awwh homies that performance was off the CHAIIIIN!!!! OH, remember shopppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing tomorrow homies! LATER!_

Kia rushed off and took Melissa's hand who went flying behind her. Awwh, Kia's so nice! I looked over to Marci and we both grinned like twatty cheesy mongs. We danced around like Kelly Kelly before laughing like twats. I then sucked in my cheeks and spoke like a complete freak.

**Marc; **_I think we pulled that off, don't you Ms Valentine?_

The pair of us burst out laughing, but were nearly taken off our feet by The Beautiful People! Velvet and Angelina ran over grinning, glomping us also. They were so excited for us too and so congratulating, it was like one of us had just had a baby, they were soooo excitable. We soon waved them goodbye after the three girls had some nonsense chitter-chatter about ugly wenches, bimbos and manjaws, and the pair of us headed to our lockerroom to get our bags but when we walked in, we were greeted by Ted DiBiase Jr and Taryn Terrel, our old friends! Awwh it was great to see the pair of them. We all hugged as we entered the room. I explained I wanted to get my bags ready, so I did that as Marcella spoke to the pair who appears on WWE television regularly, on both RAW and ECW. Anyway, after a few minutes, Taryn entered the room all giggly.

**Taryn; **_Marc, me and Teddy just couldn't miss Marcella's and yours first match! I'm not to sure Vince will be very happy though if he knows we are back here, ugh. Do you need any help packing? _

**Marc; **_Awwh thanks Taryn, and nope you're okay, I've packed both of mine and the twats stuff._

I hugged Taryn as she seemed sad about the whole Vince situation and we left that room and entered the other room where Marcella was all over Ted's face. What was this?! I tapped my foot as Taryn giggled like a child. Ted basically threw himself off of Marci and looked around awkwardly, as did 'Cella. I smirked evilly and laughed to myself.

**Marc; **_What were we screaming "joyfully" about, Marci? Was it ANOTHER cockroach from that flid of a place we have?_

**Marcella; **_NO silly, we are staying at TEDDY'S!!!_

WHAT?! YAYAYA! I was so excited I threw all five bags, god knows who they hit but goodness, that's the best news I'd heard in ages. Finally we get out of that filthy doss house we had called home for just over three months, but I was a bit bedazzled about how this twatty American was gonna act around Teddy, seems though she always acts like a dog in a sausage factory. So, I took her aside and opened one of the bags, which was over on one of the benches. I grabbed a pen and wrote, "act like a HUMAN BEING Marcella!" on a small piece of paper. She nodded and grinned like a moose, I knew obviously she wasn't listening to me as the word "EGGS" escaped from her mouth; oh well. Ted grabbed most of our bags, as the four of us left to eat.


	7. CHAPTER 6 something kinda ohh

It was the day after yesterday and it was time for shopping with the monster! Only joking! I woke up after a brilliant comfy sleep; I didn't want to get up out of the bed in Ted's room. Wait, it isn't what it sounds like. We all came in at god knows what time in the morning so I just crashed there first, twats. Anyway, it was about eleven in the morning so I got up and got myself ready and headed out of the room to where Marci was sitting in the open living room / kitchen. She was lounging around on the couch eating eggs…ewww! I may have to slap her to another country. I walked over and pulled a disgusted face at her, whilst she sticks out her tongue.

**Marcella; **_How come YOU get to sleep in Teddy's bed?!_

Oooh, this was funny. I walked over to where she was and sat myself down next to her. I fluttered my eyelids and looked up.

**Marc; **_It was simply magical! _

**Marcella; **_Oi you twat! That was my fucking magic! Do you want DEPORTED back to that dirty cockroach place?_

I laughed and flicked her face but as we laugh, a loud honk is heard outside. I looked over out of the window and it was Kia. She opened down the window of her car, signalling me to open the window, so I did. She better NOT want to go now, I haven't even eaten!

**Kong; **_YO HOMIES! Get them asses crackin' it's time go GO GO GO!_

**Marc; **_WHAT?! I haven't EATEN ANY-- _

The next thing I knew I had a bagel slapped to my face. Kia had thrown it out of the car to the window. Lovely! I had seen Marci walking down the path and getting into the passenger seat. Grrrr. I shut and locked the house up, before scraping the bagel off of my face and slinging it on the floor outside. I got in the car and Kong passed another bagel over.

**Kong; **_Homie eat 'dis NOW!_

I took a bite out of the disgusting thing, but before I knew it, it was down the back of my throat, as Kia charged up the road going stupid fast. Ugh, it took us about ten minutes to get to this ridiculous mall and when we were there I got dragged around ninety twatty stores, one being a lingerie store. Kia apparently had things to pick up, god knows what this lady chats. As we wondered around I bashed over several mannequins, ugh, it was so embarrassing, luckily I don't think anyone saw, apart from Kia and 'Cella. After the plastic people flew over and broke, Kia shoved a leopard print thong over her face and around her head and broke out in dance, Soulja Boy if I'm correct. I was so embarrassed for her. I kept waving my hands about for her to stop, but she wouldn't.

**Kong; **_MARC-Y YOU IS HOOD HOMIEEESSS!!_

Somehow Marci got caught up in the idiotic dance but it soon stopped as Kia yanked some of the lingerie off of the racks and shoved loads to Marci, but before I knew it the "goodies" had been paid for and I was inside a bed shop. We were searching for two tedious hours for a stupid bed because they were all either too lumpy, small, trampy or in the shape of a racing car. I finally found one which was just perfect, a nicely sized double bed, which was cheap too! But Kia bum bounced me out of her way.

**Kong; **_Homies, dat is WAYYYYY to small!_

**Marc; **_Kia it's just righ—_

**Kong; **_Yo, get dis bed!_

**Marcella; **_Kia that's fucking huge.._

**Marc; **_..and expensive!_

**Kong; **_Ted did give ya da card to get a bad bed, this is IT!_

It was a ridiculously massive triple king size bed or something. Kia whipped the card from Marcelly's hand and bought the bed the size of the moon. URGH WHAT!? I started screeching like a dieing duck as I thought we'd get kicked out for buying an overly priced faggy bed, oh well. I don't think Ted will be too pleased, but I doubt he's gonna want to argue with Kia Stevens now, do you? The BLOODY BIG BED BUYER came back over with a TWATTY grin on her face. I was so mad I decided to be sarcastic.

**Marc; **_What's with the FACE?_

**Kong; **_SHUT YER FACE HOMIES FO SHIZZLE! KIA KNOCKED DA PRICE DOWN 100 BUCKS BABBBYYYY!!_

YAYY! Ted can't be too annoyed now. But wait, she didn't ever tell us the final price of it? Ahh well. She then flung us to some food court where we had a quick spot of lunch and then went on a quick shop round another few shops; the girls had loads of bags full of JUNK. We then headed over the mall, talking garbage and were stopped in our tracks by a bunch of screaming people, who crowded around asking us for autographs and pictures. Awwh we got noticed lol! The three of us happily took pictures with the people and signed odd bits and bobs. "Bossy" was then heard, it was Marci's mobile. She answered and all I heard was "yes" and "I understand" as I carried on signing and taking photos. Once the crowd had gone after about ten minutes, Marci closed her phone and looked about. She said it was TNA HQ ringing her. Oopsy, WHAT did she do now?

**Marc; **_What happened Marci?_

**Marcella; **_No one really liked my whole "WHERE IS CENA WHEN YOU NEED HIM?" screech._

My eyes must of bulged out of my head as Kia began laughing hysterically. Marci kept babbling and talking non-stop about how it wasn't her fault, I wish she would just turn around! She shrugged and let go of her bag which contained her slutty underwear. It wooshed all over the floor as she turned around into the person I had been trying to tell her was there all along.

**Marcella; **_Who put a statue behin--..SHIT!_

Yep, it was freakin' John Cena. What? I tried to tell her. I guess we ruined his meet and greet with the Florida fans, HAHA....I mean how dreadful, oopsy. I put my face in my hands as he chuckled.

**John Cena; **_I'm right here. Haha. I was wonderin' when I was gonna meet ya two and of course you too Awesome Kong!_

**Kong; **_Yo, homie, call me Kia or Kiazzle!_

What on earth was this girl chatting? She flung her arms around Cena hugging him, I peeked through my hands and seen Kia shove Marci to wake her up and OUCH! She smacked me on the arm. I lowered my hands and looked up at her.

**Marc; **_Kiazzle?_

**Kong; **_'Sup dawg?_

**Marcella; **_John Cena?_

**John Cena; **_Yeah, that's me, Marcella. Ted's talked about ya. Lemme help ya with your bag._

Oh god; Marci's face was a picture as Cena bent down and picked up all the bras, thongs and whatnot, shoving them back into the bag. Her face turned a brighter shade of red with every piece of shit Cena picked up. I flung myself at Kia as we both bust out laughing. As I turned away, wiping the tears away from my eyes, I had seen a butt-o-matic on the floor. Oh this gets worse and worse. Cena then busted out laughing.

**John Cena; **_I don't think ya need that butt-o-matic. You have a ..nice ass.._

What? Oh lovely, give her something to talk about FOREVER, thanks a lot Cena! Marci then yelled "EGGS!" for some odd reason. Kia began dancing shamefully again and this time dragged me into it before she shoved Marci in the back.

**Kong; **_Haha, homegirlie says that ya ass is fine all da time!_

Kia shoved her again but my face dropped as this old lady walked by us. She grunted and turned up her nose before gritting her teeth like a bulldog. I cringed as the old lady begin to speak, she shook her hand around before opening her mouth.

**Old Woman; **_Children today are so VULGAR and TRASHY!_

**Kong; **_YOU ain't GANGSTA! Move OUT our face or Kong gonna BREAK ya face! Ya heard?!_

For gods sake. I was sitting there cringing like a weirdo expecting a fight to ensue, but the granny then ran at ninety miles an hour away from us all. Marci chuckled and thanked Cena.

**John Cena; **_Don't mention it._

**Marc; **_Oh, she will..fucking nine hundred times a day. You are all she fucking talks about!_

Ermm, oops?! As I realised what I said, Cena chuckled and I received Marcella's bags into my gut. I lost my breathe and pushed forward, but I shoved Marci accidentally into the arms of Johnny. Oh snap! Cena grabbed hold of her, grinning slightly. Ohhhh he soooo loved it as much as she did. But Kia soon stopped all the lovey-dovyness and began shouting.

**Kong; **_OHHH, Ima call Melizzle and start plannin' 'em a gangsta weddin!_

The idiotbox that was Marcella though, was still in a googley-eyed drooling drance over John Cena! Kia began yelling some 'gansta' words down her mobile phone to Melissa as I coughed, nudging Marci.

**Marc; **_Uh, we have to GO! Marci, we have a..a……photoshoot!_

**Marcella; **_Huh? What photoshoot?_

**Marc; **_The…uh…Christmas Lingerie Easter Bunny Bimbo Brawl.. Let's Go..NOW! Bye Cena!_

Urgh what an awful LIE that was. Why would I be going to a lingerie easter bunny BIMBO brawl photoshoot? Anyway, Cena seemed to believe it so I grabbed all of her bags and the idiots arm, pulling her away from Cena. Kia was already miles ahead, bopping along to some "poppin' SHYT!" music.


	8. CHAPTER 7 misery business

Ahh, it was the day after the hectic, the odd, the completely weird shopping trip and I was backstage at TNA, getting ready to go live in a few minutes. I was straightening my hair as Talia came over. She stuck up her thumbs and grinned.

**Velvet; **_You're on in NOW buddy! Get to STEPPIN! _

LMAO. What a wuber. Awwh. "Angel On My Shoulder" played and smoke began pouring backstage as Kia, Melissa, Marcella and Angelina all ran over, it was our time!

"_**Angel On My Shoulder" blasted over the arena as The Doctor emerged from the smokey tunnel first, followed by his cronies, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Awesome Kong, Raisha Saeed and his evil sibling, Mercedes Valentine. He smirked and looked around as he led the pack down the ramp.**_

**David Penzer; **_The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by The Beautiful People, Awesome Kong, Raisha Saeed and 'The Italian Bitch' Mercedes Valentine, from The Surgery, please welcome, The Doctor!_

_**The six TNA stars headed up into the ring as the music faded off. The Doctor pulled on the ropes, stretching, as the Knockouts stepped out of the ring. He cracked his fingers, but as he did this, Cornette walked out from the tunnel laughing. He raised a mic to his hand as The Doctor looked down at his friends, furious.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_Right, right. Doctor, I understand you thought you'd be going one on one tonight against tonight against Chris Sabin, however, I've changed my mind. But first before I tell you this contest, Angelina, Raisha, Kong, Mercedes and Velvet Sky, if you could please leave ringside, as during this contest EVERYONE shall be banned from ringside, and if any of you come back down here while the match is still going, you all will be FIRED! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

_**The Doctor and the Knockouts threw a fit, but the Knockouts soon headed off, not wanting to risk their job. They walked through the opposite tunnel as Cornette laughs to himself and the crowd cheer. The Doctor begins to yell abuse at Cornette, but Cornette shakes his finger and smirks.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_You see Doc, because you like to be surrounded by the Knockouts so much, I'm going to place you in a special contest. You will be going up against ODB._

_**The Doctor breaks down laughing, but Cornette brings the mic back up.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_Roxii._

_**The Doctor pretends to wipe tears of laughter away from his eyes as he laughs Cornette off once again, but Cornette isn't finished. **_

**Jim Cornette; **_Gail Kim._

_**The Doctor begins to look around now at the noisy crowd, but shrugs Cornette off.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_Traci Brooks._

_**The Doctor begins to look a little more irked now.**_

**Jim Cornette; **_..and the Knockouts Champion, Taylor Wilde, in a FIVE on one handicap match!_

_**The crowd go nuts as a remix of "Spirit" by Dave Oliver blares over the arena as Cornette walks into the tunnel as Gail Kim, Traci Brooks, Taylor Wilde, Roxxi and ODB all flood out. The five individually pose at the top of the ramp before running down the ramp.**_

**David Penzer; **_and his opponents, ODB, Roxxi, Gail Kim, Traci Brooks and the current TNA Knockouts Champion, Taylor Wilde! _

_**The five babyface Knockouts enter the ring, The Doctor quickly slides out of the six sided ring as the five Knockouts taunt him from in the ring. The music stops and the bell rings, sounding the start of the match. The Doctor turns his back, shouting at the crowd but is dropkicked chest first into the steel rails by Gail Kim. She then Irish whips him to the apron, where he hits his back and falls Gail then walks over to him, but he grabs her shorts and slams her face off of the apron. He then gets up and rolls her into the ring and goes straight for a cover; only to get a one count. The Doctor picks Gail up and throws her across the ring by her hair. He then smirks and jumps up onto one of the turnbuckles, taunting the crowd. He is unaware that Gail had got to her feet and tagged in Traci. Traci runs over and pulls Doc off the turnbuckle by his jeans. He falls on his back and Traci goes for a cover. 1, 2, kickout! Traci then grabs the right foot of Doc and kicks the inside of it, however, he soon kicks her off of him and hits her in the gut. Traci bends over holding her gut, The Doctor then knees her in the face, knocking her down to the mat. He then grabs ahold of her hair and lifts Traci up and slams her straight back down. The crowd booed as he picked up Traci smirking. He hit her with a scoop slam and stood above her with his arms spread, shouting "I'm the best". However, Traci grabbed his jeans and pulled on them, making them fall to his ankles. She gets up and kicks the back of his leg, making him fall to the floor. She then runs over and tags in Taylor Wilde, who flies in and knocks Doc out of the ring with a headscissors. He regains his posture and pulls up his jeans. Taylor then threw herself over the top rope but The Doctor catches her in mid-flight, and rams her body against one of the turnbuckles, before shoving her back into the ring under the bottom rope. He then slides back into the ring and places his foot on the bottom rope before jumping and sending his knee into Taylor's gut. The Doctor laughs and picks up Taylor. He raises her over his head, ready to give her The Vaccination, however, ODB runs into the ring and grabs ahold of Doc's crotch. The Doc gets freaked out as Taylor escapes the hold and falls backward, bringing Doc with her, rolling him up into an odd pin. 1, 2, kickout! The Doctor rolls backward and shoves Taylor Wilde, who falls on her behind in her teams corner. ODB then tags herself in and runs to Doc, however, he holds out his hand and yells "STOP BEAST!". ODB stops and looks at him like a freak as he pulls out some yellow rubber gloves out of his back pocket and places them on his hands, he yells at the ref saying "SHE'S DIRTY!", but he gets slapped in the face by ODB. She then keeps sending elbows to his face until he fell into one of the corners, all was heard was a huge "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" from ODB as she took a long gulp out of her flask. She ran upto the turnbuckle and sent The Doctor flying with a monkey flip. A disorientated Doctor then got to his knees, before being hit with a running dropkick to the chest, by ODB. She then picked him up by the head and lifted him up. She then delivered her signature running powerslam to him and went for the cover. 1, 2, 3! The bell rings as a remix of "Don't Even Lie" by David Oliver blares over the arena as the five babyface Knockouts regroup in the middle of the six sided ring, holding up each others arms in victory before shoving The Doctor out of the ring.**_

**David Penzer; **_Here are your winners, Roxxi, Traci Brooks, Gail Kim, Knockouts Champion Taylor Wilde and ODB!_

_**However, their little celebration was short lived as Mercedes Valentine stormed out from one of the tunnels yelling down a microphone. She had a book in her hand as the music slowly faded.**_

**Mercedes Valentine; **_Girls you see what this is in my hand? It's the TNA Rulebook, you FIVE are about to take NOTE of it! Raisha, it's time to UNLEASH the MONSTER! _

_**The five Knockouts in the ring all shout at Mercedes but unbeknownst to them, Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed enter the iMPACT! Zone from the opposite tunnel. They breathe heavily as they make their way down. The Beautiful People then hop out from opposite sides of the crowd and jump into the ring. They take down Roxxi and Traci Brooks as Kong slams Taylor Wilde and ODB. Raisha Saeed then throws Syrian sand into the eyes of Gail Kim, stunning her. Kong grabs the throats of both ODB and Taylor and drags them over to the end of the ring, chokeslamming BOTH out to the floor outside. Love and Sky then Irish whip Roxxi and Traci into one another, before tossing them both out of the ring. By now, Mercedes is in the ring. She slams the TNA rule book into the face of Gail Kim, knocking her to the floor. Raisha then slaps Gail out of the ring as Mercedes helps The Doctor into the ring. Traci and Roxxi got themselves up and helped the other three Knockouts. They made their way up the ramp as Mercedes threw the book down at them. The six heels smirked as "All About Us" hit the arena as the scene fades to black.**_

We all got to the backstage area, where Gail Kim didn't seem too happy. Marci was away talking with Kia, Roxxi, Traci, Taylor and ODB. Gail darted an evil look at me and shoulder barged her way past me, Angelina and Melissa, who were all standing together and stormed off walking down the corridor. Sky looked across in disgust as Angel spoke.

**Angelina; **_Okay attitude alert._

**Marc; **_What's wrong with her?_

**Melissa; **_We wish we knew, she's always like it with us back here._

Okay so now after a brilliant segment on the tele, I felt like shit. What had I done?

**Marc; **_Maybe I should go see what's up with her?_

**Velvet; **_I wouldn't bother if I were you; she'll only flip you off._

Ugghh, how annoying! Why was she being scrabby? Oh well, maybe it will pass. Me, Marcellonbon and Kia all headed off to a milkshake parlour to get milkshakes, obviously, before heading back to Teddy's for another night.

* * *

* * *

_**-Hey guys! This is as far as I've got so far. Any comments will be much appreciated! :)**_


End file.
